The Encounter
by Mislav
Summary: Set in season three. Carlton is alone at the bar, on Valentine's Day. Kind of depressed. When he sees a familiar face. And that leads to an interesting turn of events... A Valentine's Day fic. Smut, oneshot. Not Lassiet (only this time). Carlton/Goochberg pairing. Read at your own risk.


**A/N: I don't own any of the "Psych" characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **Well, this is the Valentine's Day fanfic. Carlton Lassiter/detective Goochberg pairing (remember the episode "Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast?). Don't like, don't read. I admit, I usually write Lassiet, but I've been planning to write Carlton/Goochberg fic for a while now and I just so happened to get my inspiration around this time! This story takes place somewhere in the middle of season three, two years after Carlton had met Goochberg. Since her last name was never revealed, I decided to name her "Jessica". I mostly refer to her as "Goochberg" in the story though, the way they would refer to her in the show.**

Carlton grimaced before taking another sip of scotch. Afternoon, Valentine's Day. He was drinking alone at the bar.

That didn't bother him though. The environment was annoying. All those Valentine's Day themed commercials, posters and billboards. Bubbling young couples at every corner, including inside that bar (one of his favorites). Soapy music playing all the time, at every corner. Flower salesmen, also at every corner.

Shawn had been buzzing around the precinct the whole time, making jokes about Carlton's and Gus' love lives (or a lack of thereof) and waiting for some interesting case to pop up (it hadn't). Carlton had caught Gus whimpering in the men's room, which made that whole workday even more awkward. Buzz had had little to nothing to do that day, and spent most of the time talking to Francine over the phone, always gushing and giggling about something. For some reason, he hadn't even encountered chief Vick that day, she had always been "somewhere else", "really busy". The nost interesting case of the day had been some woman catching her boyfriend cheating on her with another woman and then beating them both up. That women had resisted arrest and elbowed him into the chin, which still hurt. But Juliet had sprained both of her wrists while arresting her, so maybe that had made it okay.

But he wasn't about to get drink at late afternoon. He was planning to have a drink or two, go home, have a passive aggressive phone conversation with his mother, and then fall asleep in front of the TV.

The Valentine's Day doesn't even have that long tradition, or origins in something cheerful, like Christmas or Easter, for example. They don't even close the banks on that day. Pure commericialism...

He straightened himself up, widening his eyes, his gaze directed at one specific person inside the bar. The person he recognized. The person he knew.

There she was. A tall brunette, dressed in a purple blouse and a short black leather skirt, sitting alone at the table in the opposite corner of the bar, drinking her beer straight out of the bottle. She looked a bit different though: no heavy make up, her hair not as messy as usual, her skin of a more healthy color. But that was undoubtedly her. Detective Jessica Goochberg.

He sighed in annoyance and walked over to her table, his glass of scotch in hand. He felt a tension build up in his shoulders as he sat at the table, opposite to her.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi", Jessica said, smiling slightly. Her voice was still slurred and soar, but a bit clearer. "Long time no see."

Carlton frowned, wondering did she ever recognize him, remember him correctly. Like she could read his minds, she mused: "Eh, Carlton Lassiter. I bet you didn't expect to meet me again, like, ever."

"I'm glad to see you are doing well."

Goochberg shrugged. "Well, I live a healthier life now. I go to the gym twice a week. A real drag. I only drink one beer per day now. One alcoholic beer, I mean. And smoking... well, I'm working on that."

"And your... detective position."

Jessica bit her lower lip. "Yeah, I've been trying to move... a bit up the ladder. Trainings, exams... It's hard, they barely agreed to took me back in after the whole pacemaker thing." She smiled. "Well, they say the seventh time's a charm, right?"

"Right...", Carlton mumbled. He wasn't surprised by Jessica's answer.

"Still, I really like my job. It took me fourteen exams, but now..."

At about that moment, a loud chuckle filled the establishment, straddling them both. They looked around. A young man and woman, sitting a few tables away, were giggling about something. Carlton rolled his eyes and looked away; he noticed that Jessica had done the same. She had even let out a silent groan.

"They don't even close the banks on that day", Carlton added.

Jessica nodded her head. "It's impossible to take this seriously."

Suddenly, something sparkled in her eyes. She looked Carlton in the eyes. "But, when we are on this topic... what are you doing here? Alone?", she asked, a slight smirked on her face. Her tone of voice was almost teasing.

"And what are you doing here?", he asked defensively.

"I'm waiting for a guy", Goochberg answered, matter of factly.

"Oh...", Carlton exhaled.

"It's not what you think", Jessica assured him, noticing the look on his face. "It is... a business deal."

"Oh", Carlton responded with more intonance, still not quite sure what Jesssica meant, but surprisingly calmer for some reason.

Almost immediately following that, a young man approached their table and put a red metal box in front of Goochberg. She peeked into it, pulled a considerate amount of money out of her wallet and handed it to him. They exchanged a few whispers and the man then left, leaving Jessica free to finish her bottle of beer and leaving Carlton completely baffled.

"What is this?", Carlton asked cautiously, glaring at Goochberg (and the box).

She rolled her eyes at his suspicions. "Not illegal", she assured him before opening the box, showing it's content to him.

It was made od some sort of shiny, but obviously hard material, with a really smooth surface and the attachement near top, meant to cover the base of the trigger. It's color was ruby red, with dotty black lines drawn over the surface, obviously representing the gunshot residue. Carlton gulped, his eyes glued to the item. Warmth rushed up his body.

"Basically, a new gun grip. Well, a really fitting attachement to the gun grip. Only a very high quality, classy one." Her face lightened up. "For a recently purchased piece. Magnum .44." She glanced at Carlton. "I know, cliche."

"If this wasn't obtained by illegal ways, now..."

"Because it's hard to obtain and very few can get a hold of it. And I kinda like the secrecy." She chuckled briefly. "Yeah, I have connections. This is from the same people who help me obtain that gun too. It is an antique piece. It still makes for a great shot though", she said longingly, her breathing deepening for a moment. Carlton found it hard to avoid looking at her heaving chest.

Carlton was thinking intently. Before he could stop himself, the words started coming out.

"You know, I have some nice pieces myself", he said, surprised by his confidence. He coughed a little. "Multiple ones. Maybe we could trade or I can just help you replace this one... it can be pretty hard, with this caliber and model. No offense", he added before draining his drinking glass.

"Well, I do know you are... good with such stuff. And I have plenty of free time today. So... we could go to my place."

"Great", Carlton responded, feeling himself blush. "My car or yours."

"Yours", Jessica answered casually. "I sort of crashed mine two weeks ago."

Carlton just stared blankly at her as she left some money on the table and headed toward the door. He eventually paid for his drink and followed her.

The drive to her place was surprising quiet, and in some ways even pleasant.

Until some jerk cut Carlton off, driving way above the speed limit and causing commotion among some other vehicles too. Carlton grinded his teeth, thinking about something nasty to yell, regretting that he wasn't on duty.

But Goochberg beat him to it.

"Watch where you drive, asshat!", Goochberg yelled so hard that Carlton's ears hurt, before coughing for some time. Even though none of the Windows were open, Carlton was sure that that driver (and quite a few others) had heard her.

"Wow", he exclaimed. "That was..."

"Awesome?", Jessica suggested, raising his eyebrows at him.

"In a way, yes", he admitted.

Jessica leaned back in her seat. "I hate punks like that", she commented.

Jessica's home looked surprisingly nice, with one preculiar detail: she had practice shots from firing ranges all over the walls, framed.

"Wow", Carlton commented, feeling that particular kind of admiration that borderlined with adrenaline... and arousal.

"Yeah, all mine", Jessica commented. She put the box down on the coffee table. "I maybe not as... deadly as I was in my early days, but I still got it."

"I'm sure you do", Carlton mused.

She went to her bedroom, and soon returned, carrying a big trunk, which surprised Carlton.

"You need help?"

"Nah..."

She lowered it on the living room floor, near the coffee table. She pulled the key out of her pocket and unlocked the trunk, then opened it.

Carlton stared at the content in awe. There were couple of dozens of guns inside, all of different calibers and models, all stainless. Some, he noticed, dated back to 1920 or even older, and he expected they were still functional. The trunk smelled of gun oi, gunpowder and pure leather. Jessica smiled at him and they spent some time discussing her collection, which they enjoyed a great deal. She showed him her first collective piece (a simple .45 caliber gun from 1970), and the oldest one (World War One pistol).

The right corner was filled with carefully organized boxes of ammunition and gun cleaning kits. The right one contained gun holsters.

And there was her recently obtained. Magnum .44, stainless and made out of pure steel. It felt wonderhilly heavy in hand. Setting a grip cover turned out to be more complicated than they expected, so they spent quite some time adjusting it, eventually putting it in the place together.

They both pressed at the grip strongly. A click was heard and the new grip finally fell into place. Their hands met in the process, making them shiver. They both felt thrill rushing through their bodies as they observed the magnificent sight.

They looked up at each other, and exchanged a smile, their eyes locking as their hands pressed harder against one another.

And then, their lips crashed together.

They couldn't tell who started it, and they didn't care. They kissed passionately, shocked by the energy that had erupted, exploring each other's mouth with surprising tenderness. They ended up making their way toward the bedroom, led by an instinct that suppresed that pesking little thing called "common sense", that kept advising them against "the deed". Carlton fell on the bed, down on his bed, with Goochberg landing on top of him. She chuckled lustfully, running her hands down his chest, tracing her fingers along his muscles.

"Jes... Goochberg", Carlton cried against his better reasoning. "We shouldn't..."

"Why not?", she whined, having already undone the first two buttons on his shirt. "We no longer work together. I want it." She chuckled, creaming her panties as she felt his hard on in between her inner thighs. "I see you want it. We aren't seeing anyone else at this moment." She ripped his shirt open, exposing his torso. She took a moment to admire his form before leaning over, her hot breath tickling his lips. It smelled of beer, cigarettes and onion rings, but for some reason that only turned Carlton on more, as well as Goochberg's overuse of cheap lipstick and nail polish. "Don't you think we could have some great fun?", she purred, every word filled with desire.

And then she kissed him, and he reciprocated that action with all of his might, already working on removing her blouse.

They continued kissing and fondling each other for minutes, removing each other's clothing until they were both completely naked. Carlton moved himself on top of Goochberg, kissing her on the mouth. Then on the throat. Then on her chest... Jessica cried in anticipation as Carlton trailed his kisses down to her thigh, licking at her belly button at one point, then down her thighs, then all the way down to his target...

He trailed a slow, teasing lick up her moist entrance, feeling his erection throb at the tender taste of her juices. Warm, slick texture gave him shivers. moaned, feeling herself shudder. Carlton pressed his soft lips against her swollen lips, his tongue lapping against her sex. Her body was tingling with sensations. Carlton's movements were so strong, so passionate. He didn't really know to get it "exactly right", or make the experience mind-blowing, but he concentrated on her whole pussy and kept going, every now and then nibbling at the spot that would reduce her to a wet, writhing mess. She looked down at her body, seeing Carlton's head bobbing up and down in between her long smooth legs, his dark hair mere inches away from her crotch while drops of sweat coated his biceps, his flushed skin and full flesh. eyes rolled in the back of her head in ecstasy and she arched her back, quickly pushing herself further against Carlton's mouth. His nose stroked at her hard clit and she groaned. Carlton slipped his tongue inside, her muscles tightening against it, before he pulled out and continued licking her pussy. His erection was throbing, the intoxicating smell of arousal making his senses go wild. All sorts of shameless ideas kept popping up in his imagination, every one of her moans, gasps searing into his mind.

And, with four more aggressive licks up and down her clit, with Carlton's lips gently massaging her folds in the same time, came, pleasure ripping through every single muscles in her body. Her insides twisted in delight, tremors rushing through her form. Carlton's name left her lips as a pure pleasure overtook her being, slowly turning into a feeling of blissful release that she eventually slipped into.

Carlton observed her, the sight making his heart speed up, warmth spreading through his chest. Goochberg was looking back at him dreamily, regaining his strength. Once she winked at him, he realized that it was the time for his reward. He lied down on the bed, face up, as Goochberg lowered down on him. Her mouth sank down his shaft. The feeling of his warm pulsing erection in her mouth really turned her on. She kept running her tongue up and down the swollen flesh, teasing the head of his cock. Carlton was moaning. It didn't last long and he came, bouncing up and down with his hips in order to deep-throat her. Goochberg swallowed it all, the bittersweet taste making warmth spread in between her legs. She knew that there will be a second round, it was just a matter of time.

"You know, I've been thinking about this since the first time I met you", she admitted, running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Well, it's a good thing that we met today... "by accident", Carlton teased her.

"Shut up", Goochberg snarked before moving her hand down to hold Carlton's already semi hard member. He moved. "Did you thinking about that too?", she whispered into his ear before biting at it gently. "Did you stroke yourself... while fantasising about fucking me?" She didn't even get a chance to stroke at his balls before he climbed on top of her, kissing her hard on the mouth.

He pushed his hard cock inside her, lustfully observing her reactions. She moaned, her skin flushing instantly. felt spasms working all the way from her toes to back, her heart skipping a beat due to arousal. Carlton felt her warm wetness evolve around him and it was like the shivers massaged every inch of his body. He kept thrusting in and out, every push increasing those already wonderful feelings and bringing him closer to climax. His eyes were glued at naked, writhing body: her perky breasts, her flat albeit soft stomach, long legs and a surprisingly smooth skin. Her full lips, eyes closed tightly due to intensity of their love making, and her long, dark, now messy brown hair, falling over her mouth, cheeks, and shoulders, strands of it tickling at her erected nipples. Carlton put his hands on her tits, his fingers sliding up and down her curves. He loved the feeling of her nice rosebud breasts against his skin. His fingertips brushed against the scar on the left side of her chest and remembered her pacemaker. He got concerned, wondering could she take it, but she looked so amazing that he couldn't stop. He slowed down a bit though, observing her more carefully. After licking his lips, he lowered his head and planted a gentle kiss on the dip in between her breasts, eliciting a whimper from her. Her hands gripped at his butt, pulling him in closer, deeper. The feeling of his firm round buttocks in her grasp set Goochberg's insides on fire.

There was that sweet spot deep inside her. Carlton noticed that, and he would make sure to colide with that area during each thrust. He gently removed his right hand from Jessica's boob and made a clumsy V sign with his fingers, using it to stroke at her folds while his dick continued penetrating her. Jessica trashed on the bed, crying and whimpering, signing once he stopped teasing her. Carlton moved his cum stained fingers up to her lips, smearing her wetness over them. They locked eyes, and Jessica wrapped her lips around his fingers, slowly licking her own cum off them while her body was raising to the peak. Carlton slowly moved his fingers out, memorizing, while she licked her lips, a growl raising up from her throat. "So hot..."

One more thrust and she was done, coming undone underneath her lower. He confined thrusting in order to prolong her pleasure, as well as to get off himself. And, shortly before Jessica finished, Carlton came, feeling waves of pleasure wash all over his body as he cummed in her pussy. Carlton slipped out and lied down on the bed next to her, breathing heavily. Neither bothered to slip under the covers.

"Fuck", she whispered, pulling the cigarette out and signing before she put it in her mouth, biting into the thick paper with delight. She lightened it up and laid her head down on the pillow, putting the package of cigarettes and the lighter back down on the coffee table before she took in the first smoke. She felt herself relax even more, allowing the intoxicating taste to invade her mouth. "This was so hot", she commented.

Carlton lied on his side, watching her with a fire in his eyes. "Most definitely", he agreed before kissing her collarbone, rubbing his nose up her neck. Her skin smelled of sex.

"I think I changed my mind about the Valentine's Day", Jessica said, her body still tingling with sensations..

"Me too."

Jessica glanced at him. "Well, it's still Valentine's Day. We could have some more fun over here..." She squirmed. "Or go to the closest firing range."

Carlton grinned, his eyes sparkling with desire. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
